grandprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Star
|Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 11 (Grand Precure) 13 (Grand Finale Precure) |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Female|Row 4 title = Eye color |Row 4 info = Coffee Brown (Normal) Light Blue (Cure Star)|Row 5 title = Hair color |Row 5 info = Brown (Normal) Light Yellow (Cure Star)|Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Mother, Father (murdered) Summer (older sister) |Row 7 title = First appearance |Row 7 info = GPC01 |Row 8 title = Alter Ego |Row 8 info = Cure Star |Row 9 title = Theme Color |Row 9 info = Blue}}Isamasu Sabrina 'is a fifth-year student at her elementary school (haven't thought of a name) She is very atheletic and popular in school. Her alter ego is the Cure of Bravery, Cure Star ''(キュアスター Kyua Staades) Normal Life People think of her as perfect with no faults since she can play sports well, get's good grades and can sing good. But sabrina thinks otherwise. Sabrina often cries about the murder of both of her parents. She also wishes her sister was home often but she has to go to work most of the day. She currently lives with a variety of babysitters. History Early Life Sabrina and Imai Karen were best friends ever since they were 3 years old. Sabrina had a normal life playing soccer everyday. Becoming Cure Star On her way to soccer practice, Sabrina found a mysterious object on the ground. She picked it up and out came a puppy like creature named '''Alto. Sabrina was told that only the ones that were meant to be precures will be able to see the object which was the Star compact. Sabrina was really confused on what he was saying and then suddenly a black cloud appeared infront of her and time stopped all around her. Then appeared a vampire boy named Blood. Sabrina was told to transformed. Before she did Karen came and was carrying the same object. Inside was a elephant like creature named Sharp. They were both told to transformed. Sabrina became Cure Star. Passion For Soccer Sabrina is part of the soccer team at her school. She often shown in her soccer uniform when ever she is out in public. She along with her other teammates are trying to win first place in the Country wide Soccer competion. Unlike the other players, she wears a skirt when she is playing soccer which shows that she isn't a tomboy. Cure Star "The light of Bravery, Cure Star!" Cure Star is the alter ego of Isamasu Sabrina after transforming into Pretty Cure. She does it by using her Emotion Compact along with her mascot, Alto. During transformation, her normally dark brown ponytail turns into intense blond pigtails and become waist-length. Cure Star and Cure Heart can perform an attack together called Miracle Blast, though with the Star Sceptor, she can perform Asterix Meteor, an individual purification attack. With Cure Heart and Radiant Evanescence, she can perform Maximum Evaporation. This attack can be used with the combination of the Polluns, and the Sound Ocarina. Relationships Imai Karen was her childhood friend and they hung out with each other all the time. They help with each other's problems and support them whenever they need it. When they both became Pretty Cure, the two were inseparatable. Alto and Sabrina often have arguments about everything. Sabrina often gets annoyed whenever Alto is showing off about everything. In GPC26, the two started bonding with each other when they were separated from Karen and Sharp. The two never showed any feelings for each other so it's unknown if they like each other. Kanjo Hime and Sabrina never had any binding moments. Sabrina often protects her from bullies but Hime never realizes it and just thinks she is making a fool of herself. Etymology サブリナ(Sabrina)- The term Sabrina(サブリナ) means ''"A welsh River" ''which can refer to Sabrina's theme color to be blue since rivers are usually blue. 勇ましい(Isamasu)- The term Isamasu(勇ましい) means "brave" which refers to Sabrina being the Cure of Bravery. Trivia *Since Sabrina has recorded her own songs, she is supposely famous. Though people treat her as a normal person. *Sabrina was apparently able to transform into other "Magical Girl" forms. In GPC13, when the group traveled through time,it was shown that when she was 8 years old she to transformed into a witch apprentice(Ojamajo Doremi). It was also shown that a couple of months ago, she did a character transformation(Shugo Chara) which caused confusion for the others about her past. *In some episodes, (GPC07,GPC31,GPC40) Sabrina was humming songs from VOCALOID which shows that she is a fan. (ignore star twinkle precure) Gallery Purifanstar Sabrina.png|Headshot of Sabrina in her School Uniform Category:Characters